Bang! series
The Bang! series is a yet to be famous videogame series created by me, KooKooManGuy. It focuses on hexagon shaped headed robot called Bang ''who is constantly stoping the world from being destroyed by his father/creator, ''Professer Plasmon, a former science teacher at Evilville's School For Evil. Main Series Bang! the Robot Bang! the Robot is the first installment and first game in the Bang! ''series. The main plot is that Bang has forgot all about Professer Plasmon and has agreed to help him gather secret files on how to destroy the world and Plasmon will give him three years supply of cherries and oil once he has given them. However, both of them have a trick up their sleeves. The elements and gameplay are quite simple. You must go through 8 different envioments and collect the secret file file before leaving each one. The main item of the game is Bang's favoruite food, ''Cherries. ''They are used as money to buy upgrades, costumes and cartoons. There are different types of 30 challanges and a option to ride Bang's loyal dog, ''Bark. After this game's release, Bang became Dragon Vomit Studios' offical mascot. Bang! the Robot and the Big Bang Bang! the Robot and the Big Bang is the second installment in the Bang! ''series. It is set right after the events of the first game, where Professer Plasmon has now escaped from his exploding Plasmon Island to his grandfather's lair. He uses one of his grandfather's scrapped ideas to create a second Big Bang which will destroy this universe and make a new one that Plasmon and can rule. Bang must stop the evil scienctist once agian with all new powers and areas. Meanwhile, Professer Plasmon creates a replacement for Thrash, Big Lips and calls in a old classmate, ''Za Evilz Ottar. The gameplay is much like the first game's gameplay, only Bang is slightly more faster and agile and there are character bios to unlock and 20 minigames. Bang! the Robot vs the Ultimate Weapon '''Bang! the Robot vs the Ultimate weapon '''is the third installment in the ''Bang! ''series. It focuses on Professer Plasmon creating a ultramiate and mysterious machine, but he needs to bring Bang to him, so he puts balloons on his house to make the house come to his lab. Bang must find out where his house is going. Bang! the Robot's Holiday '''Bang! the Robot's Holiday '''is the fourth installment in the ''Bang! ''series. The main plot is that Professer Plasmon wants a place where he can just "chillax" with many other evil villians, so he makes a giant hotel that is packed with worlds and many things. However, he does this by taking energy from Oil Island and it's not long until Bang is back to stop his evil father once again. This game features a whopping collection of minigames, character bios, cartoons, costumes and there are 50 different floors to explore. Some big, some medium, some small, who cares! Bang! the Robot and the SpaceRippers '''Bang! the Robot and the SpaceRippers '''is the fifth and final installment in the ''Bang! ''series. There 10 different characters to play as. Spinoff series Bang! the Robot: Robotic Racers '''Bang! the Robot: Robotic Racers '''is a racing game. The main plot is: after another failed attempt of Professer Plasmon, he finds out his good, half brother is helding a race and whoever wins, will get world to themselves that is like Heaven. Each character has five types of vechiles they can ride at any time. For example, Bang has normal car, a hoverboard, skates, a monster truck and a hover scooter. Bang! the Robot: Monst-droids '''Bang! the Robot: Monst-droids '''is a beat em' up and fighting game. It focuses on eight aliens invade Earth, but Plasmon begs them not to do anything, so they make everyone on Earth fight with powerful robots called ''Monst-droids, ''until they kill each other. Bang must get to the aliens before everything gets out of hand. P.L.A.S.M.O.N '''P.L.A.S.M.O.N '''is a spinoff that focuses on Professer Plasmon. The main plot is: Professer Plasmon is sick of Bang getting all the fame, so he makes a deal with the creator of the franchise to get his own game. But, it's not long before a evil company leaded by the Man want to destroy the chance of Plasmon getting his own game. Plasmon goes up against company with all he's got. Category:Series